


孩子们在大街上游荡

by Heliopath



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, M/M, Top Uchiha Sasuke
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heliopath/pseuds/Heliopath
Summary: 漩涡鸣人利用影分身自我殴打发泄，他发现这并没有什么作用
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, 佐鸣
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	孩子们在大街上游荡

**Author's Note:**

> 12佐鸣，少量时间线改动，自虐情节注意

木叶的孩子在街上打闹，漩涡鸣人白天时是其中一份。这指，他只好跟在所有人后面跑，或所有人追着他叫骂着跑。每个孩子都认识鸣人，正如鸣人也认识每副面孔，他在秋千上单调地被自己摇晃时，有充足时间记住每组背影与侧颜。他学习他们的神情，因此笑容也并无分别。说到底，孩子们能去的场所有限，鸣人总不会离人群太远，他自己也摸不清这是好是坏。

他倒可以很有自信地确认：他比一切木叶小孩都了解木叶地形了。漩涡鸣人没有什么事做，上课睡觉，不必受监护人管辖，每天用于兜圈疯跑。他从河边往一乐南路高高地蹦跳了几千趟，每块草皮街砖都记得他的鞋印。每月他规规矩矩一回，到指定地点领生活费，午餐吃豪华拉面，晚饭泡面。其余时间视察村容村貌，由东晃到西，如果被赶出来，可以去下一个街区。

多数时候他喜欢看别人怎么玩，因为他一个人玩不了。过去忍者批评他恶作剧：你太自我、太不在意他人感受了！其实在意自己的小孩不会连牛奶过期也发现不了。鸣人很关心拉面，关心村民是否关心他精心的玩笑，但牛奶，只用来长高而并不多么给人安慰的东西，他不太灵活的头脑不大情愿为此多付出一些。十二岁的漩涡鸣人很需要被目光填满，他像万圣节讨要糖果的男孩般挨家挨户报到。傍晚他也从窗口观察他熟悉的景色，人散开了，光线变冷，更小的孩子已经在家中开饭。他就回头看泡面热水是否烧开。

他吃饭很快。到必须开灯的钟点，他不想在家里待着了，人造光比太阳不自在，畏缩小气，令人感到仓惶的寂寞，房间里只有一条影子。他于是躲债般拔腿就出门溜达去了，没有宵禁，逛得很晚，把夜市看遍看透。小摊主对他印象还好，因为鸣人忠实地当着最后一个顾客。他也可以遇上家里不那么严的孩子出来，朝人家打招呼。独自走夜路回家，也有时能看见宇智波佐助散步。

他听说佐助每晚都在他们那个废弃街区游走。这当然也没有什么，鸣人想，因为他自己正做着同一件事。他隐约还有一点骄傲，仿佛新得到某种认可。一缕不可辨的联系从他这端忽然套上了另一人的脖颈，鸣人稚拙地对此高兴，为了不使其破坏，决定更不要跟宇智波搭话。

他也不是每时心情都这样安分。有一天——具体而言，是他刚拿到忍者护额不久后，一股新而可憎的浓重沮丧将他钉在房间里。他近期已获得了许多好事光临，长久以来第一回有人给他讲认同与爱，比平常多吃了一次拉面，也终于可以毕业。抱着这一人的认同，一点珍贵的泉水，他一度相信自己可以在沙漠里永居了。然而鸣人无法说服自己不在意：小孩子吃一次糖，就会迅敏而自然地想要第二次。何况他本来就是很贪心的，渴望当火影，索求所有人的认同，一无所有的人做梦总要狮子大开口。因此鸣人怎么能不像被冷水泼面呢？当他为多年努力结出的一粒果实沾沾自喜，转身却发觉千百目光与从前别无二致，连这小小果实也无限辛苦，被认同前要先被背叛，这多么伤人。鸣人当然坚信自己是很厉害、很能承受的，他不正是这样边流泪边忍耐地长到如今的高度吗？如今他也不哭了。但这并不改变痛苦本身：绿洲就在彼岸，未来漩涡鸣人一定当上火影，现在也还是好难受的。小孩子有很笨的地方，这既能让他一无所知地坚强也足以让他脆弱。真的可能不泄气吗？鸣人光脚不怕穿鞋，自信得让人感觉尖锐，然而他无法否认这正是泄气无数次才诞生的保护壁。当他终于有了自己的一点儿成就，平衡被打破了，他开始患得患失了。

他就不敢再到人群间去，在房间里呆呆地坐着。

又一次他感到挫败，便又一次尝试自我安慰。鸣人教导自己：你是要当火影的男人，来日方长，不可以太心急。他接着就像过去的无数努力一样失败了：漩涡鸣人就是会雷打不动地急不可耐，什么都想要、渴望被一切认同填满的孩子，怎么可能不心急呢？他的梦想这样强烈，注定要他这样迫切。于是他也不得不沉浸在低迷中了。夕阳从那面小窗照进来，鸣人抱住被沿，感觉手心黏湿，空气干瘪，晚风细细冷冷的。他觉得无聊，又被迫去开灯，以防阴影从壁角往四面蔓上来，到时不好意思承认害怕。他还没有放弃给自己打气，填饱肚子拾掇精神，就趴桌子上列长长一条泡面待购单子，列完无事可做，又故技重施，变出四只影分身与他面面相觑。

影分身受本体心情影响，不大会说话，直瞪着傻模傻样的。

鸣人说：“今天我们继续抢拉面吧！玩点别的也行，这次轮到你们想主意。”

影分身稀稀落落说就这样吧。

他们开始玩，这实在是比白开还尴尬的场面，鸣人怀疑他的影分身昏昏欲睡。他不能停下，也不好继续，于是同影分身吵起嘴来，感到气氛渐渐活泼热燥。鸣人身上发汗，皮肉拧紧，听到他面前的自己喊痛。啊，原来也可以打架的说！鸣人想要痛快，充实，分不出精力，报复，他一拳撂倒正嗷嗷叫唤的影分身。现在大家有新任务可分配了：练习体术，扮演假想敌人，充当陪练沙包，这不是很好吗？这不是很合适吗？五个鸣人各自大喝一声，扑成一团， 鸣人去抓他的敌人，挠他的对手，摔打他们，踩踏他们，自己也被痛殴，翻滚着掐彼此的脸和脖颈。他一巴掌朝影分身招呼过去。有一个影分身哭了，抽抽嗒嗒的，很没样子，鸣人满心恼恨地希望他扮演好自己的角色。他问你怎么这样呀，你争气一点呀，你好不男子汉！但那一个鸣人流着泪把自己呛住了，看上去更像鸣人了。真正的漩涡鸣人悚然地发现他们都是漩涡鸣人，不是沙包，不是假想敌，甚至不是村民。他为自己在拿自己泄愤的事实大脑空白了片刻，忽然用更狠厉的力道将影分身劈倒。

他将他们往墙角处逼，其中一个像脑袋撞迷了般怔怔地望他。另一个奋起反抗，由此两人戴上对称眼部淤圈。血从第三个口齿里冒出来，第四个化为白烟。白眼一股股地冒出来，漩涡鸣人跌跌撞撞地扶着墙跪下去，指缝和掌心都漏出可怕颜色。他眼前又红又紫，又青又黑，不知道自己身上是不是这样，也没有力气和胆量到浴室开灯，照那暗糊糊的镜子。他精力将要用尽，也并不觉得痛快，只感到想吐，好像他已经被填鸭般剖开塞得过分饱溢。在残留的血沫与烟雾中鸣人恍惚间以为自己肠子掉出来了，一摸发现腹部没有伤口，他头疼。再一摸吓得头也要掉了，这不是肠子吗？这是什么？鸣人呼吸都要被吞咽，定睛一看发现他按着半张黏乎乎的脸。

还有一个影分身没有变回去，血把五官压扁了，也认不清是原来的哪个——本来也区分不出。鸣人朝他俯下去，渐渐伏到人家身上，半跪半趴地喘气。影分身一动不动，双目紧闭，肉从衣服里肿胀起来，鸣人贴着分身的胸膛，不知是谁的汗味腌渍着他的脸。他怀疑分身的骨头是不是断掉了——还是没有了？是完整的还是残缺的？鸣人自己也受创不浅，两眼昏花，他一时都无法辨认自己是否在做梦，更不敢剥开影分身察看伤势。他低着头小声对影分身说话：“你醒醒呀？”张大嘴清一下嗓子：“你听得见吗？鸣人？漩涡鸣人？”

影分身没有反应。鸣人颤软软地晃着他，又摇又推，拍他的脸。“变！”鸣人叫道，“影分身术，解开！”影分身不作变化。

鸣人害怕了。他不顾姿态地跳起来，破锣般大喊大叫，又慌慌张张地用力掐影分身的肩膀，像抱软塌塌的布偶那样勉强让分身耸动着。影分身一言不发，头垂下来，鸣人嗡一声感到头痛欲裂。他自己都察觉不到是否在流泪，喃喃恳求着，犹犹豫豫地，抬高手臂扇影分身的脸，抖动着一拳冲影分身的心脏锤过去。可是影分身依然不欲化为白烟。鸣人瘫软下来，影分身随之滑落到他腿上，把他膝盖弄得很疼。他们像殉情般双双倒在木地板上。

过了不知多久鸣人想影分身是不是死掉了。

影分身会死吗？影分身会受伤，受伤会传导到他身上。影分身死了他会怎么样？把死掉的影分身收回来还是不收好？……横竖现在也收不回来了。鸣人胡思乱想，他不知道是施术还是解术出了毛病，他原本也不懂术——那秘密的卷轴，比起恩赐有多少是背叛？是什么都好，他也只得见最初始的内容。倒在地上的影分身像那卷轴一样成为他的罪证了。没有人教他影分身没变成白烟要怎么办，他自认为已经完全掌握，终于成功，喜悦而含着点自尊自傲地认下了这顶通关桂冠，他没想过会有今天这种事。佐助说他是吊车尾，他呆呆地想着。又过了一会儿他才想起要确认影分身死去没有。再过一天鸣人才会生起他该有的反思：为什么要殴打影分身？但也许他确实比较糊涂，这晚上他忘记了一切缘由。

他去探影分身的呼吸。这一来鸣人就犹豫了：是有还是没有呢？是室内的空气流动吗？窗没有关，晚风吹得很凉了。他急着再去听心跳，砰砰作响，便意识到那是自己的。鸣人大脑一片空白，不同频率的声音流动，他白白地干等着，无论是影分身还是自己都没有变化。他把影分身拖到沙发上，把沙发沾了几道血痕，自己在旁边坐着。等他的鼻血也干透，拧结着不太舒服的时候，鸣人觉得他又有气力了。他站起来又坐下去，看外面月亮已经很白，没有一点声音。鸣人于是搂起他的影分身，勉力把人挨到肩上，扛去门边，对影分身说我带你去透透气。

影分身的身子是冷的，血也凝结发乌了。鸣人小心翼翼，做贼心虚，拣街道的边角和阴影拖着他面目全非的伙伴。下完一个坡道他才记起这样像抛尸。

他搀着自己，像扶老奶奶过马路，在夜色里悄悄地拐到村落边缘了。鸣人并非存心如此，只是闪躲人声，忍者看见他这副鼻青脸肿的模样，也许要把他抓走。他就这样佝偻着鬼鬼祟祟，茫然若失，扎进冷寂无人的街道，带着一头不知死活的漩涡鸣人。鸣人想，我好重啊。让我一个人吧，我每天都是这样从这边走过去的，我不想背他了。越沉他就越怅然，要把影分身埋掉吗？被人挖出来，可以当成恶作剧糊弄过去吗？影分身被土盖住会不会太闷？鸣人打一个激灵，猛然意识到他正构想着多可怕的一件事，一时脚支不住，踉踉跄跄停下往四周打量，一看腿更软了。他几乎没有进过这里，每栋房屋都紧闭而漆黑，月色宁静，乌鸦从电线上俯视他。路上有裂纹，而没有一座告示，一股森然的冷气幽幽把他攥住了。鸣人后退一步，忽然看见有鬼。

他大叫起来。

宇智波佐助从电线杆后转过身皱眉头：“你叫什么叫？”

鸣人这时候已经差点坐到地上，呼吸含糊地讷讷：“是、是佐助啊。”忽然又吓得跳起来：“你你你……！我……我不是……我是有原因的！”

宇智波佐助莫名奇妙：“你什么？”

鸣人脖颈后全是冷汗，他微微地、战栗地歪头看自己的肩膀，下意识想用手挡住影分身的脸。但他什么也没有摸到，突然间他感到整个人都像被风刮跑了。

他惊疑不定地寻找着丢失的重量。佐助出人意料地耐心等他解释，也可能是想看他出丑，或者他们在这过分空荡的夜晚都无事可做。没有人经过，他们就这样面面相觑着。过一会儿鸣人才找回声音：“你……我来的时候，你看见有别人吗？”

佐助说：“谁？”

“我就是问问……我的，呃，影分……”

”我只见到你一个吊车尾。“佐助盖章定论，回头要走。鸣人赶紧喊住他：”那个！你在这里做什么……？"

佐助不耐烦地又转身紧紧看住他：”你管我做什么？我还要问你大晚上来宇智波区转什么，没事少来这里。“架势像要武力赶人，鸣人反而松下口气。”原来是你家啊……那就好，我差点吓死了！我以为这里有鬼……“

他对着佐助比鬼还吓人的脸色很识相地住嘴。

佐助说：”你有什么事吗？”

鸣人张口结舌地望着他新晋的队友，月亮下佐助面容雪白。隔着半条街道，他发现他们又似乎只有一步之遥，天空低垂，世界被压缩到只剩两个孩子了。忽然间他体验到那股神秘的联系变得像风一般捉不住而清清楚楚，不知为何他又有了自信，认定佐助此时正浸着同一股风。鸣人开口道：“我可以去你家包扎吗？很晚了……我家的医药箱好像空了。”

他在撒谎吧？他一出声就发现自己又犯了错，他依然无法明白另一人的想法。佐助此刻正怎么想他？他们这样独自摸爬滚打的孤儿，会不常备包扎用品吗？鸣人站着不动，感觉自己像落水狗，影分身的僵直完全回馈到他身上了。佐助沉默地打量他，仿佛在考察伤势。

然而这沉默只填满了约一句话的空隙。对面男孩声调很平淡而利落地应允了：“可以。”

佐助说：“跟着我。”

鸣人亦步亦趋，气氛原因，不敢强行搭话。他们穿过长长的街道，微风把碎石一路吹到身后。拐弯时佐助警告他：“不要乱跑。”鸣人连连点头，抬眼看两边绵延的板直院墙，路灯不像有人维护，星星离得很近。他觉得这辈子好像都没有经过这么多门。佐助，宇智波的遗孤，每晚都会在他族人的门前徘徊吗？他想像佐助在空无一人的居住区漫无目的散步，重复地绕过同一根电线杆。这偌大而荒废的群落，由于位处村郊，幸免于回收改建，像墓碑般多年来忠实地刻着同一批名字。

鸣人想这里可能真的有鬼魂。夜已经很深，他感到冷了。

佐助穿衣服总是很少，他从背后偷偷地观察着。观察对象似乎已习惯了这迥异的氛围，突然扭头像要谴责他的窥视。鸣人差点撞上去，听见他的同学说：“到了。进玄关不要碰倒东西。”

他赶忙说好好。

佐助带他开门回家，庭院安静， 像一围方正的拥抱。室内蕴封的暖气袭袭罩住他，鸣人眨眨眼，在黑暗中想看清佐助居家的模样。他喃喃道：“你家好大哦。”

佐助不作应答，领他一路向走廊深处，交差的脚步声心跳般井然有序。鸣人跟着他轮廓端幽的引路人，感觉像梦游，伤口还在隐隐作痛。他几乎忘掉自导自演的影分身闹剧了。他们来到一间宽敞的和室，佐助翻出医药箱，一句也没有多问。这主人说：“你自己会包扎吧？”他点头，佐助便又转身没入门外的黑暗。该不会想把他留这里一晚上吧？鸣人把自己缠好，坐着发呆，望那迷宫般的入口。还是让他自行回家的意思？就算是佐助也好……他想去找佐助，尽管他并不知道能说什么话。

他扶着墙和柜子笨拙而小心地探出去了。佐助没有开灯的好习惯，真让人不爽。佐助每天也这样在家里绕来绕去吗？他满脑子都是这奇怪的、平常拽得要死的同学，在拐角不知所措，想如果误闯什么禁室会不会被佐助灭口。一个声音突然在他身后炸响：“喂。”

灯大亮起来。鸣人觉得有心脏病他今天已经死了五次，捂着胸口用更响亮的回答企图掩盖局促。佐助不动声色地看他：“你往哪里走？”

言下之意你是要回家吗。

鸣人不是善解言下之意的孩子，他手忙脚乱解释：“我不是有意乱走的！我……我就随便看看。”

他们又回归了尴尬与沉默，然而未必是不好的。在渐渐安静而凝聚的对视中，鸣人感到呼吸变紧，他舌头比脑子受刺激快。“那个……”他声音好小，“外面太晚了，我一个人，呃，可能有点不方便……不是想麻烦你！我就是问问，今天晚上可不可以在你家……，”

他捕捉了佐助嘴角转瞬即逝的弧度。男孩似笑非笑地揶揄他：“你不是天不怕地不怕？一身伤也敢出来走夜路，吊车尾忍者。”

他们果不其然又吵起架来，鸣人一跺脚牵动伤口，唉唉叫唤。佐助懒得跟伤员计较：“你可以睡我隔壁的房间，不准吵。不能弄乱，不可以打呼噜（鸣人低语反正你也听不到）。你吵醒我就把你扔走廊里。”鸣人说：“小气！这就是你的忍者待客之道？“还是顺从地拔腿就走，佐助一把将他扯回来：”是右边的！不是左边那间。”

他看佐助又阴沉下去的脸不敢问那原本是谁的屋子。他说好。

鸣人乖乖钻进他新的铺盖，佐助一拉把灯全关了，剩他两个眼睛睁圆圆地在被子里。被子很软，香味干净。他想佐助是不是会定期把无人使用的房间都打扫一遍，就像在宇智波区游荡那样。那天他们就这样彼此各睡一端，鸣人觉得还蛮舒适的，他尝试分辨外面是树叶还是呼吸声，想明天能不能吃到早餐。

他还想他们很快就要见到新的老师了。佐助好像也没有那么烦。

他睡着了。第二天是佐助把他踹起来的。


End file.
